


Bump in the Night

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: The Abigail Carsen Collection [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humour, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Once upon a time they were only ever disturbed by apocalyptic threats. These disturbances are cuter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post another Abby fic and this is the first one I wrote with her so I wanted to share it. It's teeny tiny but hey so is Abby :)

Eve frowned as a nuzzling against her elbow forced her awake. Frowning, she flickered her eyes open and peered down to where her arm lay draped across Flynn's waist. "Abby?" she asked groggily at the blur of brown that was squeezing itself under her arm. "What are you doing?"

"I missed you," the little girl said simply as she made a space for herself between her parents then settled in it. 

Eve frowned at her, suspicious. "I can't decide if we raised you right or if you want something," she said. 

"A bit of both," the young brunette replied.

Eve gave a small laugh and glanced up at Flynn who'd also been awoken by their daughter. He shook his head with a grin. Why they were surprised at her level of sass he didn't know, she was their daughter after all. "Goodnight Abigail," Eve said pointedly.

"Goodnight Mommy," Abby said sweetly. "Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight baby girl," Flynn replied, putting his arm around Eve as she tightened her hold on him once more, allowing them to keep their daughter safe in their embrace. "By the way, could you both take your ice feet off of me?!" he added through gritted teeth.

"No," both girls said in unison before giggling.  

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
